


Any Way You Want It

by CassandraMay



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: Beat Generation AUYou don't think other people's understandings as the nuts and bolts in that you are yourself of great account and proud as a king inside.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 写于2018.10.15

Part 1

"不列颠群岛就像一座极端之城，在这里南方与北方从未如此亲近，亦未如此疏离。日不落帝国曾经给了南方统治世界的权力，即使是现在，温莎王朝的落日余晖仍然向南方灌输着精致的利己主义，就像18世纪的社交名媛，用铅粉漂白自己的皮肤，溢满了自杀式的虚荣与病态的审美。精致有型的华美服饰包裹着的，是一具具丢失灵魂的躯壳。" Andy在打字机上敲下最后一行字，他抬头瞥见墙上的挂钟，零点十八分。晦暗的灯光打在他的金发和修长的身躯上，Andy靠在椅子上，把最后的那一点安非他命吸进自己的鼻子。地上堆满了稿纸和空啤酒罐，大麻叶的香味，啤酒的麦芽味，烟草的苦味，屋子里的空气糟糕的吓人。但是Andy不在乎，安非他命麻痹着他的大脑，Liam Gallagher的脸一次又一次的浮现在他眼前。

 

艺术学校能有什么上进的学生呢？反正Andy认为他不是。他的母亲，一位优雅的资产阶级女性，坚信艺术学校是个好去处，牛津也是个好去处，在她的儿子连续两个学期挂掉数学课之后，Bell太太终于相信她儿子根本不能成为一位令人尊敬的理科专家，于是秉承着不擅长理科的孩子一定是文学天才的理念，这位和蔼可亲的夫人给她的儿子送上了前往牛津郡的火车。Andy是会写写东西，可他自己觉得那都是上不了台面的垃圾，他的母亲还以为她的儿子是什么普鲁斯特和加缪式的大作家 ，Andy无可奈何的摇摇头，他来到牛津这个鬼地方整整三个月，认识了一群“像样的人”，一群整晚开着沙龙讨论狄更斯和乔治奥威尔的学生，他们为德拉克罗瓦流泪，为长眠在威斯敏斯特的玛丽.斯图亚特祈祷。看看吧，他们绝不是那种会读爱伦.坡的人，也不会为波德莱尔奉献一丝一毫的热忱。好吧，有时候他们会提到兰波，但也只是惋惜于他的英年早逝，绝口不提他的绝世才华和他与魏尔伦的惊世之恋。“上流社会不提同性恋”这是一贯的准则。Andy很快就厌倦了这些人，那些人也察觉到了Andy刻意的疏远，暗地里称他是“南方的叛徒。”但Andy是不会为这事烦恼的，因为他很快就认识了一个漂亮又迷人的家伙。

 

“喂，他们说你是个作家，那你能给我写一本书吗？”在凌晨两点半被急促的砸门声吵醒之后Andy在他的门口第一次见到了Liam.Gallagher

对于Liam，Andy其实早有耳闻，在他们学校两个女孩到警局报警说Liam强暴了她们的时候，Liam Gallagher就成了牛津的风云人物。"我没强暴她们，是她们俩自愿的。"这个来自曼彻斯特的年轻人操着北方土话，大大咧咧的瘫在警察局的椅子上，丝毫没有愧疚或是羞耻的意思，他对着指控他的女孩露出了一个大大的笑容，下垂的蓝眼睛瞥向她微微敞开的领口。最后这件事以他哥哥给他提供保释结束。

 

对于Noel，一个绝对的利己主义者，一个穷怕了的爱尔兰人，一个善于抓住机遇的投机家，一个彻头彻尾的天才，一个对他弟弟有些说不清道不明的复杂情感的兄长，当然，这么几个词儿形容不来Noel，听说他通过了文化考试，体质测试的成绩却糟糕的很，他看起来并不像是病怏怏的瘾君子，不过Andy总是在他身上能闻到大麻味倒是真的。从他那张嘴里吐出的词汇和句子不是傻瓜言论就是流行金句，那些煽动性的话总能让他聚集起一大批信众，让男人叫好，女人落泪，这是上帝赐予他得天独厚的本领，和他放荡不羁的弟弟交相辉映。Noel善于利用他弟弟那副好看的皮囊和有趣的灵魂，Liam是Noel传教播种的媒介，他明白自己的想法用他弟弟那张嘴说出来要比自己管用的多，反之亦然，当他有意识放大他弟弟的某些行为，哪怕那个叫Liam的可怜小伙子本意并非如此，他总能转移事件的重心，让大家把焦点集中在他弟弟身上，由此脱身。Noel的语言就是他的武器，Liam是他武器上的利刃，只要Noel想，他说什么就是什么，他是天生的演说家。

 

如果要Andy去做人物速写的话，他用三分钟不到就可以完成Noel的，Liam的倒是很困难，那份赤裸坦然不过是皮相，这个下垂眼男孩总是把自己的心思隐匿在幽暗密林，大多数的时候他是友好而亲切的，大大咧咧，不拘小节，对漂亮姑娘有着前所未有的热情，可时间长了，你总能看出些端倪，他的内心世界绝不是这样，你能挖掘到他的灵魂吗？Andy觉得Liam的心门并非是欢迎任何人的。他自比亚伯的精神觉悟以及时不时暴露出的脆弱感都让Andy觉得年少的Gallagher要比他哥哥拥有更加复杂难解的灵魂。

 

Andy渴望提取形形色色人的灵魂中那最宝贵的部分，或者说，是最让人着迷的部分，Andy自诩为“人类精神世界的观测者”，没错，人因为拥有人性而如此有趣，Andy梦想做人性的收藏家，集齐各种各样的灵魂碎片，这是他失去意义的人生唯一的乐趣，他声称自己被一种名叫“疫医”的超自然生物夺去了人性，那双上帝视角的眼睛是观察世间百态的绝佳工具，Gallagher兄弟毫无疑问是绝妙人选，他们之间那种如此复杂微妙的关系是被陈列的最好标本。

 

“乱伦”或许是种人类本能，俄狄浦斯和哈姆雷特的恋母情结只是再常见不过的一种。同一家庭的孩子有不可抗拒的性吸引力，当然大多时候这种冲动可以被有效抑制，不过当原生家庭并不和睦，父亲的形象在下一代的成长中并不明显甚至完全消失的时候，兄长或许意味着“新的父亲”，尤其是和你同住一个房间，每晚都面对的兄长，这是畸形的爱，五岁的差距足够一个小小的男孩把那腔无处发泄的爱和依赖转移到另一个人的身上，他或许有和父亲相似的脸，从兄长那里得到的爱和父亲应当给予的爱在此刻融为一体。当然，这都是Andy妄自的揣测，内容在未来或许还有订正。在他去那对兄弟家住了几天之后他在他的笔记本上写下了如上几行字。

 

当Liam提出要纵向穿越不列颠群岛的时候Andy并没有表现出多大的困惑，在他这里这种致敬嬉皮士的行为是符合Liam Gallagher的人物设定的，Noel在听完他弟弟疯癫的发言之后沉默了许久，在这期间Liam并没停止构想他的宏伟目标，他跳上那张破桌子，只穿着一条还粘着机油的米色牛仔裤，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着别样的光芒，他挥舞着手臂，眼球快速移动，唾沫横飞:“嘿，你们他妈的知道吗？我他妈的要去搞到一辆凯迪拉克，或者奔驰，你说什么？法拉利？不，不要意大利佬的车，我他妈就这样握着方向盘，狠踩油门，从南威尔士开到苏格兰，去他妈的，在路上再找几个漂亮的姑娘，在加油站旁的汽车旅馆和她们来上一发，搭几个顺风客，逼他们讲自己的糗事，想想吧，真他妈爽。”Liam说完就仰头大笑，Andy用眼角的余光撇了一眼Liam的几个朋友，那个叫Bonehead的秃顶男人也跟着大笑，叫Tony的卷发小伙子忧心忡忡，叫guigs的微胖青年面无表情，Andy只在他们的眼睛里读到了一个词“疯子”，至于Noel，他两条粗眉皱的老高，他的眼睛里有什么呢？Andy看见了不屑，嘲讽，厌恶，还有，期待。他惊异于那双眼睛蕴含着如此多的情感，但很快就释然，Noel就像行星，或许他拥有傲人的资源，他会是宇宙漫天星辰中一颗最富有的星球，可很遗憾，他没有蔚蓝色的美丽外表，也没有星环，他终究只是一颗行星，而他弟弟，就是牵引着他的那颗恒星，永恒不变，如同太阳一般炽热闪耀，只有当他的光芒照耀到Noel身上，他一切的宝贵资源才有用武之地，他一切杰出的作品才横空出世。如果Liam不存在，那么Noel也就失去了光芒，他对此并不甘心，却又无可奈何。

 

“谁愿意和我一起去？！”

原本嘈杂的客厅顿时鸦雀无声，他们彼此交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，下定决心，疯子的话是不可信的。推脱的理由总是千篇一律，大同小异的词汇组成了那么几个表达拒绝的委婉语气句子。“真是悲哀”Andy为这些失落的灵魂如此暗淡无光而感到别样心痛，Liam应当是启明星，引得一众繁星追逐，可世态炎凉，最终追随者寥寥，不过Andy是这其中一员，他决定探寻更加有趣的灵魂栖所，那个词儿怎么说的来着？对，“感受”。

Andy举起了右手:“我和你去。”Liam本来渐渐暗淡下来的眼睛顿时又神采奕奕，他站在桌子上，用手不停指着Andy，手臂肌肉不停抖动，他看起来非常激动，他几乎语无伦次:“看看吧！来自威尔士的人，你的思想就如同你的金色头发一般耀眼，你叫什么来着？哦，我知道，你叫Bell，Andy Bell，我听说过你，你是个小说家，对我们见过，大个子，你真是个好朋友，我还是希望你能给我写本书，对，我知道你就会同意的……”Andy双臂搭在桌子边缘，他得仰头看着Liam，他凌乱不堪的栗色头发随着他的动作上下飞舞，他周围的每一个空气分子都变得自由，你看，他如此富有激情，你轻而易举就能被他感染，和他内敛的哥哥不同，Liam的外在就是咄咄逼人的，用首不知名作曲家所写的歌来形容他再合适不过了，“A Man called Sun”这是哪个疯子写的？Andy不记得了，总之他不怎么有名。

 

“我能给你搞来一辆车，Liam，但你要知道，凯迪拉克和奔驰可不是什么烂大街的玩意。”

“我知道，A～ndy，有辆车就不错啦！伙计，这时候你不能要求太多是不是，啊，我想穿越不列颠是要个耐操的姑娘，凯迪拉克是个娇贵的婊子，对，就这样，我们什么时候出发？今天晚上？还是明天？”

“不，Liam，咱们下周走吧。”

“下周？啊，对，你说得对，看看我的脑袋，它简直糊涂了，下周，下周是好的。”

 

Andy估计Noel很快也会加入他们神经叨叨的讨论，Liam还在桌子上，他被白炽灯泡散出的热量弄得满头大汗，甩头的时候细小的汗珠就化成水蒸气分子四散，整个屋子都快活了起来。

 

最后的结果是，Andy这周回到威尔士，向他舅舅借一辆二手的福特汽车，他们约定下周一在Gallagher家会面，带着Noel，纵向穿越不列颠。你问Noel怎么会加入？谁知道呢？他总是莫名其妙加入，又总是莫名其妙成为领袖，他总有这个本事，不是吗？

 

To Be Continue……

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to follow people who make me feel interesting all my life, because in my mind, real people are all crazy, they love life, love to talk, do not show the edge of hope to have everything, they never tired, never speak those ordinary thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存档  
> 写于2018.10.11

Part 2

“阳光之下，人各有分。Liam Gallagher就象征着绝对自由，他的人生哲学就是，追寻你内心的月光，不要隐藏内里的激狂。事实上，这是他最可爱的地方。我只喜欢一类人，他们生活狂放不羁，说起话来热情洋溢，对生活十分苛刻，希望拥有一切，他们对平凡的事不屑一顾，但他们渴望燃烧，像神话中巨型的黄色罗马蜡烛那样燃烧，渴望爆炸，像行星抨击那样在爆炸声中发出蓝色的光，令人惊叹不已。”

 

Liam.Gallagher就是缪斯，这是亘古不变的道理，他身披唐吉诃德的精神外壳，怀揣着六十年代嬉皮士爱与和平的文化底蕴，他的一举一动都极具魅力，Andy为他哭泣，他是造物主无与伦比的杰作，他看似浅薄的外表下埋藏着如同量子质变一般的巨大力量，这力量又好似引力运用一般，吸引着无数小质量行星心甘情愿簇拥环绕着他，为他的一呼一吸而癫狂。Andy甘愿做那众多小行星中的一个，比起追随他，Andy更想记录他，他的言行，他的狂热，他的痛苦和悲伤。

 

周一往往让人哀伤，但有了Liam就不一样，Andy的双眼始终想要屈服于困倦的奴役，他强打精神才把这辆福特车开到曼彻斯特的Burnage，他远远就看见了站在廉租房屋檐下的年轻小伙子。他丝毫没有被这该死的，昏昏欲睡的周一清晨所扰。还是那么一件单薄的衬衫，脏牛仔裤，黄色墨镜掩盖不住那双蓝眼睛下的笑意，他几乎是跳到车子面前，用手拍着车窗，隔着玻璃和Andy大喊大叫，摇下车窗，那些充满活力的粗俗句子又砸进了Andy的耳朵。

 

“他妈的，这真是太他妈酷了，Andy，你这车子挺破的，可它真他妈酷，看看，白色的漆都掉了，看看这底盘，天哪，它的刹车还好用吗？不，我用不着刹车这玩意儿，看起来挺能跑的，真是棒极了，我希望它的马力能足一些，不过没什么，我们马上就要出发了……”

 

看，又是这样语无伦次又充满激情的话，Andy只要和Liam在一起就会扬起嘴角，他让每一个人都很快活，除了他哥。正想着，Noel就皱着眉头从屋子里走了出来，他背着一大包东西，看起来倒像是去赶早集的商人，他穿着和弟弟截然不同的格子衬衫，裤子也是笔挺的西裤，看得出来衣服很旧，但是整理的一丝不苟，这副正经模样倒和他背上的那个大包不怎么搭调。Andy下了车，被Liam用一个“足以令人窒息”的拥抱欢迎了一番。Liam几乎是跳上了驾驶座，鼓捣着他的新玩具，Andy则不得不和Noel商量如何进行他们的伟大旅行，求同存异对于他俩来说着实有点困难，不过最终他们还是制定出了一个方案:即便是在这座与欧洲大陆隔绝的小岛上，做到一次穿越也是困难的，他们决定先向北行进，目的地就是苏格兰高地的心脏格拉斯哥，再向东到爱丁堡，沿着海岸线一路向南，最后到达伦敦。

 

Peggy和Paul为他们送行，Noel一屁股坐在后座，抱着他的巨大包裹，就像那是什么了不起的宝藏，Liam坐在左侧的副驾驶座上，他还在试图搞清楚这辆车还怎么挂档，三个人告别了Peggy，Andy也踩下了油门，汽车的轮子缓缓转动，旅途正式开始了。

 

“嘿，咱们这是去哪儿？”Liam扒着窗户，看着公路两旁的行道树，用尽可能最大的声音问Andy。“你他妈的能不能小点声，没人是聋子！”Noel龇牙咧嘴地捂着耳朵，Andy也被震的不轻，Liam却毫不在意，他大笑着嘲笑他的兄长是个胆小鬼，还说要是来了直升飞机和蒸汽火车，那声音就能把他吓得尿裤子。他笑得上气不接下气，扒着Andy的肩膀，身体都在抖，最后笑得眼泪都流了出来。Andy也被他感染笑得不能自己，Noel只是对这两个傻笑的年轻人比了个倒V，就倒在后座上装死。Andy告诉Liam他们要开车去格拉斯哥，Liam非常高兴，他用香烟盒击打着车窗，接着随意抽出一支，夹在手里，还没点燃就开始他的长篇大论:“啊，格拉斯哥，我知道那儿，那是苏格兰人的地方，我之前去过，我在那认识了一个红头发的酒鬼，他还嗑药，他老婆带着他儿子跑了他也不在乎，啊，他是一个非常厉害的人，格拉斯哥，好地方，好地方……”Liam忽然低下头，像是在思考什么，猛地，他起身大力摇着Andy的肩膀，Andy没有预料，握着方向盘的手瞬间失去了控制，车子马上向一边开去。巨大的惯性让在后座闭目养神的Noel一头撞在了车门上，他气急败坏的跳起来，抓着Liam的肩膀狠狠给了他一拳:“你这个疯逼是他妈的想死吗？！”Liam也不甘示弱，揪着他哥的头发照着他的头就打，Andy一脚刹车让他俩差点没冲出去撞到挡风玻璃上。“都别打了，妈的，Noel，你坐回去，Liam，你要干什么？”

Liam揉了揉被哥哥打肿的眼眶，拉着Andy的胳膊，蓝眼睛里是前所未有的诚挚。“你能先去利物浦吗？”“你要去利物浦？”“不，我不是去利物浦，我是去离利物浦不远的一个地方。”“非去不可吗？”“求你了，Andy。”

 

Andy无法拒绝一双这样的眼睛，也无法拒绝一个向他提出要求的这个男孩，他只得点头，没有余地。“那是什么地方？”“你肯定听说过那里，那是个好地方，Andy，相信我，是个好地方。”“所以，那是哪儿？”

“Wigan.”

“什么？”Andy觉得这是个陌生城市，最起码，在他的认识里，这里绝不是什么让人印象深刻的地方，绝不是。

“那是个北方城市，那里就像他妈的荒原，你懂我什么意思吗？荒原！”

Noel突然很激动，他在回答Andy的问题，眼睛却盯着Liam，被红色墨镜挡住的眼睛不知道写上了什么样的情绪色彩。

“那里是Northern Soul.”

这是那天Andy记得最清楚的一句话。

 

To Be Continue……


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life itself is painful, we must endure all kinds of disasters, the only desire is to be able to remember those lost happiness and joy. We used to have all this happiness and joy in our lives. Now they can only reappear in death (though we don't want to admit it), but who wants to die? These confused thoughts kept coming up in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存档  
> 写于2018.10.14

“我仍然记得我们旅行度过的第一晚，那天晚上的星星低垂，在祝福大地的黑夜完全降临之前，把它的闪闪光点撒落在草原上，使所有的河流变得暗淡，笼罩了山峰，掩盖了海岸，除了衰老以外，谁都不知道谁的遭遇。困倦只是暂时的，旅行带来的兴奋感让我们都失眠了，Liam依旧那么让人快活，我记得他在那天下午朝着我的耳朵大吼大叫“Andy！我真他妈喜欢你！”我那时一定是笑了，我浑身舒畅，前所未有的快活，在艺术学校的一切不快都消失了，Noel一向紧皱的眉头也弯成了月牙状，我记得Liam还亲了我一口，对着我的脸颊下方狠狠的咬了一下。我已经不再知道些什么，也不在乎，而且不认为这有什么要紧的，而突然间，我感到了真正的自由。”

在Liam开车的时侯Andy能更加轻易的观察他。他一向精力过剩，好像从不知疲惫似的，在开往那个他所谓的“The Land Of Northern Soul”之时，Liam在公路上替Andy开了一会儿。和他超音速的人生态度不同，Liam的驾驶技术并没有他吹嘘的那么伟大，他甚至有些小心翼翼，难得的平稳倒让车上的两个人都不知所措。Noel则毫不犹豫的嘲笑他弟弟除了吹牛什么也不会，好像是忘了他自己甚至都不会开车。Liam没理他哥，他有时会突然很兴奋，又笑又跳又拍手，话都说不连贯，结结巴巴地说：“啊——啊——你们听我说。”我们神贯注地听着。但是他忘了想说什么。这真有趣，北方高地的气息和南方如此不同，这里的一切都被披上了野性的外衣，那些高挑的妓女站在街边揽客，她们空洞的眼神表达着对生活的控诉。Andy一向认为人不可能做到了无羁绊，没人可以逃开生活的枷锁，Noel不行，Liam不行，上帝也不行。要真说能逃开这狗日的生活，那只有监狱才他妈的是天堂，因为监狱是人们向自己承诺生活权力的地方。这是Andy潜意识的座右铭，直到他遇到了一个真正的疯子，Richard Ashcroft。

Andy不知道Liam兴奋的狠狠拍着的那扇破木门背后藏着的是何方神圣。Noel选择去当地的酒吧喝酒，因为他表示自己不想见到某些像吸血鬼一样的疯子，“想想，一个站在阳光下都他妈没有影子的人是多么可怕。”Andy觉得就算没有影子的人也不如Noel和Liam打架时候红了的眼睛吓人。Andy想要忘记自己在廉价汽车旅馆的破房间里听到的那些破碎的呻吟和喘息，那是从Liam和Noel的房间里传出来的。那些逾越了兄弟之情的特殊情绪总是在某些特定的时候爆发，他们白天甚至都不说一句话，除了打架就是对骂，可是当夜晚降临，有些东西就那么悄无声息的出现。Andy嫉妒Noel，这些嫉妒甚至转化成了愤怒，世人都知Liam即是自由。他也想要Liam，他也想要自由。

砸门声停了下来，取而代之的是一声“吱呀”的哀鸣，木头似乎还在诉说它临终时遭受的痛苦，门开了。探出头来的是一个浅棕色头发的男人，他高眉骨下藏着的那双棕色眼睛就像鹰一般打量着Liam，黄色的衬衫塌在他的身上，袖口处还拧着，一看就是刚套上的。就算是背对着Liam，Andy也能感觉到他的失望和不满，他握着烟的手抖了一下，接着把烟塞进了嘴里，过了一会儿Andy就看见了从他头顶冒出的烟雾。  
“你他妈的是谁？”  
“你他妈的又是谁，我来这找那个疯子。”  
“疯子？这里到处都是疯子，所有人都是疯子。”  
浅棕色头发的男人笑得放肆，他靠在门框上，左脚抵着另一侧的门框，摆明了架势不想让Liam进去，Andy刚想站起来介入，从那个漆黑的屋子里又走出一个人。他只穿着一条深蓝色的牛仔裤，黑色的卷发乱糟糟的接在他的头上，瘦高的身形像幽灵一般，等他抬起头，Andy看见了他棱角分明的脸。他的动作看起来像是宿醉未醒，可是那双眼睛却瞪的老大，实在是很骇人。  
“Ricky！”Andy听见了Liam高分贝的呼喊，他试图冲进去拥抱那个黑头发的，可是迫于棕头发的阻拦而不能成功。“Ricky！你怎么了？！让我进去啊！我们要去旅行，你不是一直说要去旅行吗？我搞到了车，你来不来啊！”Liam听起来很着急，可是叫Ricky的没什么反应，他稍微转了一下头，阳光照在他的脸上，反射过来，Andy才看清，他的瞳孔放大了近一倍。他这是嗑了多少？！

叫Ricky的看着Liam的脸，像是思考了一个世纪那么久，那张丰满的嘴唇里终于吐出几个字：“你他妈的是谁？”Liam也呆住了，他把脸凑过去，盯了黑头发男人的眼睛三秒钟，突然狠狠的踹了他一脚。“妈的，你他妈嗑的连妈都不认识了。”叫Ricky的因为这巨大的外力猛然趔趄了一下，要不是那个棕色头发的扶着，恐怕早就摔在了地板上。Liam转过头，嘴里骂骂咧咧吐着脏字，朝Andy要了一张纸，在上面胡乱写了几个字，又转头回去，把那张纸摔在黑头发的脸上。  
“Andy，我们走，我看这个疯逼明天他妈的还认不认识我。”Andy什么都没说，他暼了一眼怒气冲冲的年轻人，明白这时候还是闭嘴的好。

“喂，那小子谁啊？”  
“我他妈怎么知道他是谁。”  
“那纸条上这说他叫Liam。”  
“Liam？我不认识叫Liam的，等等，你他妈的又是谁？”  
“你他妈的真是嗑大了，你自己叫什么你知道吗？”  
“我叫什么？我是谁？”  
“你就记着你叫傻逼就行，你是个婊子。”  
“你他妈才婊子呢？你谁啊？”  
棕色头发的听得很不耐烦，他别过脚，把门带上，揽过黑色头发的肩膀，把他按在了屋子里那张木头床上。  
“别他妈哔哔了，你不是求我操你吗？赶紧把裤子给我脱了。”  
“把我绑起来。”  
“哈？你说什么？”  
“我他妈让你把我绑起来！”  
“他妈的，真他妈麻烦。”棕色头发的找了一根捆袋子的麻绳，把面前人的手结结实实的绑在了一起。  
“你绑的真几把丑，Nick McCabe，你他妈真是个傻逼，你连Liam都不如”  
“呦，怎么，记起我是谁了？”叫Nick的饶有兴趣的退开坐了起来，居高临下的看着面前的人。  
“所以刚才门口那小甜心就是Liam？啧啧啧，他知道你是个欲求不满的婊子吗？Ricky，你还有这么个爱称？真是别致啊Richard.”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”叫Richard的丝毫没有被这段讽刺性的言论激怒，他扭了扭身体，换了个舒服的姿势，眯着眼睛，胳膊蹭着Nick的腿。“对，我就是婊子，你他妈的就喜欢婊子不是吗？你是在吃醋吗？为了一个婊子吃醋？看来你的能耐也不怎么大，Nick.”  
“哈？我他妈一会就把你操的妈都不认识，你他妈有什么资格评价我有什么能耐？你只有在我身下浪叫的份。”  
Nick突然抓住Richard的头发，猛地缩短了他们的距离，他的腿压着Richard的腿，一只手按住他的腰，下体蹭着他的，他甚至能感觉到他已经硬了。  
“你他妈的操就操，别搞我头发，我头发可比屁股值钱。”  
“我看你一会儿是哭你的头发还是哭你的屁股。你他妈一天脑子里除了嗑药还能有点别的吗？”Nick加重了手上的力度，让Richard不得不仰着头看他，那双仍然放大的墨蓝色瞳孔里写满了讥笑和不屑，他的嘴角甚至扯出了一个诡异的笑容。  
“有啊，还有你啊，我每天都想你呢，我是你的婊子啊。”  
“你少他妈恶心了。”Nick厌恶他这副表情，好像一切尽在掌握，去他妈的，操的人明明是自己，他扒掉了Richard原本就松松垮垮的裤子，握住他的性器套弄。  
“哈～你要我，穿上裙子涂口红吗？或者我可以跪下给你来个全套。”Richard破碎的声音传来，他根本没有掩饰他获得的快感，近乎沙哑的呻吟从喉咙里喊出来，真是不知廉耻的婊子。  
“你最好把这玩意切下来，嗯，那样我还没准能行行好，把你娶回家。”  
“少他妈哔哔了。要操赶紧操。”  
Nick没等他说完就直接顶了进去，果然，身下立刻传来一声破碎的呻吟。  
“那个叫Liam的，他见过你这副模样吗？啊？被我操的说不出话，嗓子都喊哑了，哦，我知道，他也是你的金主，没错，看他穿的，现在连乞丐都能上你的床？Rich，你怎么能这样作贱自己？你那一卡车的情人都满足不了你？你这个贱货，靠，操多少次都是这么紧，你真他妈是天生的淫荡货。”伴随着这些脏话而来的是一下又一下凶狠的撞击，Nick一只手抓着他的头发，另一只手扣着他的腰让他只能承受他的进攻。喉咙里的声音已经哑的不成样子，粗重的呼吸表示他此刻的痛苦，沙哑的呻吟则写明了他享受的快感。他被绑起来的双手勾住Nick的脖子把他拉的更近，长腿勾住他的腰让他进的更深，到最后他甚至都叫不出来了，只剩下沉重的喘息和满头的汗水。他已经被操射了好几次，深色的床单被弄得一片狼藉，手腕上那道鲜红的勒痕还迟迟不能消退。白色液体顺着他的腿流下来，滴在地板上，很快干涸成一个斑迹。他身上甚至没有一个吻痕，就是单纯的操，来自人类的自然本性让他无比受用，那种几乎要被顶上天的感觉简直天旋地转，带来的快感更是毁天灭地一般的。  
Nick点了一支烟，只吸了两口就塞进了Rich的嘴里，该死的，他现在连抬手夹住烟的力气都没有了，瞳孔仍然在放大，LSD的作用还没有过去，他猛吸了一口烟，在感受到烟雾经过了他的肺以后再缓缓吐出，焦油和尼古丁将永远留在那里，真他妈的爽。他躺在Nick的腿上，眼睛越来越沉，他觉得自己是一个疯癫的流浪汉和疯癫的天使......他意识到，无论在哪儿，都不可能逃出世界的无边恐惧......

To Be Continue……


End file.
